


Think Happy Thoughts

by Albion19



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albion19/pseuds/Albion19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Pan has not been able to fly for centuries, he has no happy thoughts and no belief...until he meets Wendy Darling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think Happy Thoughts

The ability to successfully fly calls for two key elements: pixie dust and happy thoughts. Once Peter Pan had both but now he has neither and it has been many, many years since he flew. It is something he will be able to do again once the boy’s heart is his, once belief is back in Neverland but for now it is something he can only dream about.

“What is it?” she asks, her slim fingers hovering near the phial that swings from his neck. He pulls it over his head and hands it to her. She has been here for a few days and her unwavering enthusiasm and never ending questions amuse him. She is here by accident and he was prepared to send her away but a few more days couldn’t hurt.

“It’s pixie dust, or at least it was. It’s inert,” he explains as she gazes at the dull grey ash in wonder.

“Why is it inert?”

“Well pixie dust only works if there is enough magic around. Magic is produced by belief and that, I’m afraid, is in short supply,” he confides and she looks appalled.

“Magic is dying?”

_And so am I_ , is what he thinks and something must flash across his face because she tilts her head in sympathy. He grins quickly and flicks the small phial open and sprinkles some over her palm. “If only someone would believe,” he sighs dramatically.

“I do. I believe,” she says with a quiet conviction and he smirks.

“In what?”

“In you,” she breathes and immediately blushes but her gaze is earnest. She means it and he realises that the beaming smiles that greet him in the morning, the sparkling glances and soft fleeting touches have more to do with just her awe at the magic surrounding her.

_She likes me? Loves?_

He gazes at her as she walks red faced over to the other boys and sits at the fire and Peter moves back, his thoughts preoccupied. He has lived a long time, he has experienced and seen many things but for the first time in his long life this is new. No one loves him, they respect and fear him but not love. Felix is the only person he can even consider calling a friend but even that relationship is more one between two comrades. The Lost Boys are there to do as he orders, they are no more than pawns, cast-offs that he has allowed to stay on the island but what is Wendy? Another mistake?

_She believes in me…_ the thought circles his mind and it’s so different from the usual dark and cruel observations that buzz through his head that he smiles softly without realising it. He feels _light_ and as he watches Wendy put the phial he had given her around her own neck something hot flares through him.

_I want her to stay. I need her to._

“…Peter?” he looks down at Felix in surprise. He hadn’t even sensed him approaching.

“What?”

The tall young man, who is usually so unflappable, stares at him in shock and finally points. Peter looks down. He is a foot off the ground, he is _flying_ and he hadn’t even noticed. His fingers are speckled with pixie dust and it glows in the light, very much alive and full of magic.

_But I can’t fly_ , he thinks and it is this thought that brings him down to earth with a bump. Never one for self doubt but the truth of the matter is he does not believe and has been working for _centuries_ to rectify that. She does it with one little compliment? How is that possible? Peter looks at Felix intensely, who watches him almost warily.

“Felix?”

“Yes?”

“That girl is never leaving this island.”


End file.
